


Reunion

by That_Ginger_004



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Because deep down I secretly love Finn, But I disapprove of his actions, But instead goes back to camp with Bellamy, Cuties, F/M, I need to study, I really can not title, In which Finn doesn't kill half a village, Secret ish relationship, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Ginger_004/pseuds/That_Ginger_004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then Clarke is running across the campground, and when she reaches Bellamy she launches herself into his arms, despite the fact that everyone is watching. She doesn’t care, she’s missed him so much, and here he is, alive and well. His arms come up around her after a moment of surprise, and he holds her as if she’s his world, and perhaps she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to study. Seriously though, I've had this alteration in my head for a while now, I've just been unsure of how to write it, so forgive me if it's terrible. Also I know that the title is horrible, again, forgive me for that. Thanks for reading and all that. If you could comment your thoughts it would be much appreciated.

 

 

The morning after she arrives at camp, Bellamy gets back. She’s talking to Raven at the time, and Raven see’s her head turn, and the way her lips form his name, and she must see the relief in her eyes because she says, 

 

“Go, I’ll catch up.”

 

And then Clarke is running across the campground, and when she reaches Bellamy she launches herself into his arms, despite the fact that everyone is watching. She doesn’t care, she’s missed him so much, and here he is, alive and well. His arms come up around her after a moment of surprise, and he holds her as if she’s his world, and perhaps she is. 

 

She presses her face into his neck, and breathes in his familiar scent, and god, she missed him so much. His face is resting on her head, and he whispers a quick ‘I love you’ into her hair, his mouth hidden by her head and his words only for her to hear. Octavia is beside him, and she says something that sounds sarcastic, so Clarke pulls back and looks at Bellamy for a second. She wants to kiss him so badly in that moment, but she knows that this is neither the time or place for it. 

 

She turns to Octavia instead, and hugs her briefly as well.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” the brunette says, and Clarke smiles.

 

“You too,” she says, and she glances at Bellamy again.

 

She can’t believe he’s really here. She thought she killed him, and she had resigned herself to the fact that she was never going to see him again, or hear his laugh, or kiss him. But here he is, and she just wants to touch him; to hug him and to never let go. But she knows they have to keep up the pretense of normality, so she isn’t surprised when he goes straight back into leader mode.

 

“How many with you?” he asks, his voice sounding slightly breathless.

 

“None,” she says. 

 

Bellamy frowns, and she wants to hug him again, but she knows he won’t appreciate it, so she glances over to Finn instead. Finn looks like a mess - his eyes are haunted, and his hair is unkempt. He’s looking at her with a somewhat dumbstruck expression on his face, and he’s mouthing something. It scares her, almost, the way he’s acting, so she lets her gaze move on. She saw two people being helped away when she was running over here, and she thought she recognised Monroe. But then her eyes settle on the last face, and all of her thoughts disappear. 

 

It’s Murphy. Bellamy must see something on her face, because his hand shoots out to catch hers a second before hers lands on Murphy’s face. 

 

“Hey, Princess. It’s alright,” he says, holding her arm back.

 

“What - Bellamy, he tried to kill you!” she yells, her eyes meeting his.

 

“Yeah, but then he saved my life! It’s okay,” he meets her defiant stare without flinching, and honesty is clear in his eyes.

 

She narrows hers, and lifts her chin, stubbornness set into the line of her jaw.

 

“It’s true,” Finn says, backing Bellamy up. 

 

Clarke sends her glare to him, and he falters for a second. 

 

“Dude,” Finn starts, looking at Bellamy with an expression of awe on his face, “I still don’t understand how you can do that,” 

 

“Practice,” Bellamy smirks. 

 

Clarke furrows her eyebrows. “Do what?” she asks, looking at Octavia who’s wearing a similar expression of confusion.

 

“Your glare, it’s terrifying. Bellamy’s the only person I know who can stare you down when you’re glaring at him,” Finn explains.

 

“Thanks… I think,” Clarke slowly says.

 

There’s a moment of shared silence, and then it’s broken by Octavia asking her where she’s been if she hasn’t been at the grounder’s camp. The mood get’s somber as Clarke explains about the mountain men, and how Mount Weather had seemed to be perfect, until she discovered how they treat the grounders, and how they were planning on treating them. So much for new friends and hospitality, right? 

 

The group move as she talks, and they find themselves all squeezed into Raven's small tent, but that’s okay, because they need each other, this small group of renegades. They’ve bonded over their time on earth, and as they swap tales, they all come to realise how much they really need one another. Sure, things might get rocky, but in the end, they’ll all pull through. 

 

When Clarke finishes her tale, the silence that was hinted at before stretches on and on, and she knows everyone is digesting her story properly. 

 

 

“We have to go find them,” Bellamy says eventually.

 

“Of course,” Raven says. 

 

There’s no objections to this proposition, not even from Murphy. 

 

They sit in silence for a while longer, until Clarke notices a long cut that’s oozing blood on Bellamy’s bicep, and starts fussing over it. 

 

“It’s alright, Clarke,” Bellamy insists, jerking his arm away from her reach, but failing to hide the wince that he gives when he does so. 

 

“Really? Then it shouldn’t be problem to let me see,” Clarke challenges, raising an eyebrow. 

 

She’s dimly aware of Raven and Octavia sniggering in the background, and Murphy hiding an amused looking smile, but her attention is focused on Bellamy. He sighs, and passes his arm to her. Clarke smirks at him, then starts to look at the wound. The cut is deep, and the skin around it looks irritated and pink. She pokes at it, and Bellamy hisses in pain. 

 

“You need stitches,” she decides.

 

She’s lying, and he knows it.

 

“I do not! It’s just a cut, Princess, I’m not going to die,” he protests. 

 

“Go on, Bell, you know she’s not going to give up until you let her fix it,” Octavia says, sharing a look with Raven, and Clarke wonders for a second if they know, because if anyone would, it would be them, but then she decides that she doesn’t care.

 

Bellamy sighs, and grumbles a bit, but follows Clarke out of the tent anyway. The sun is hanging low in the sky, but it’ll still be light for another hour or two at least, so she knows they have time. She leads him to the med bay, and she works quietly but quickly on his arm. They both know the reason that she dragged him away wasn’t because of his arm, and when she finishes, he pulls her to the side, behind the Arc, and then he pushes her against the wall. 

 

She thinks how they never really told anyone about them, but it wasn’t because they decided not too. They’d say if someone asked them, but nobody asked, and neither of them were big fans of pda, so they remained a secret. She thinks that Octavia and Raven suspect, but they haven’t asked, and she hasn’t said, so they don’t talk about it. 

 

“God, I love you,” she says. 

 

And then he’s kissing her, kissing her in a way she thought she’d never be kissed again. It’s desperate and passionate, but loving and soft, and it’s so  Bellamy, that she can’t imagine anything else. Her hands are in his hair, tugging at his curls, and his are holding her closer than she ever would have thought possible. He tastes like she remembers, and she never wants it to end, and then he’s kissing down her neck, and up to her ear, and she’s moaning, and it’s perfect. 

 

But then suddenly he’s gone, been pulled from her by someone, and his name is at her lips before she’s even realised what’s going on. She’s confused when she opens her eyes, because her mother is there, and she can’t see Bellamy, only a sprawling mess of tangled limbs in front of her. And then she realises that that is Bellamy, and - is that Finn? They’re fighting each other, and she’s yelling at them to stop it, stop it before they hurt each other, and it confuses her because her mother is just standing there, and she’s acting chancellor, so if anyone can stop it, it’s her. 

 

Then she realises that her mother doesn’t want to stop this. Finn has clearly got the upper hand here, probably because of Bellamy’s arm, and also the fact that he was caught off guard. Clarke’s thinking that her mother must have ordered Finn to get Bellamy off her, so she turns to her mother and starts yelling at her, telling her that she has to tell them to stop, because  can’t she see what’s happening, Bellamy is getting hurt!

 

Her mother is just staring at her, and telling her to calm down, and to walk away, because this needs to happen, and she’s not going to stop it. And rage fills Clarke, and she moves before her brain can tell her that this is a stupid idea. She runs into the center of the fight, and Bellamy see’s her, and stops, but it’s too late for Finn, his arm is already in motion and he can’t stop it now, and she has no time to brace herself before it slams into her face. 

 

When there was little children at the hospital on the Ark, one of the first things she used to do was ask them to rate their pain on a scale of one to ten. Clarke has known many different types of pain - head pains and chest pains and stomach pains and oh-my-god-my-uterus-is-eating-itself-I-didn’t-sign-up-for-this pains, among others. But this was pretty up there on the spectrum. It wasn’t that the hit or the resulting crash against the ground even hurt that much. It was more the crushing pain she felt in her chest, because her own mother had done nothing to help her. Her own flesh and blood had seen her hurting and told her that it had to be done. 

 

As she lay on the ground, knocked over by the force of the blow, she’s aware of Bellamy being dragged away, and her mother patting Finn on the shoulder, and telling him what a great job he did. She can’t understand what’s happening, but she can’t move, she can’t speak. The crushing pain only grew when her mother didn’t even spare her a glance when she walked away. She felt tears on her face, and oblivion rising up to catch hold of her. And the pain was unbearable, so she let go, and faces the darkness. 

 

****

 

When she wakes up, there is a pounding pain in her head, and she is in a tent she doesn’t recognise. Her dreams consisted of running, always running. First with Anya, then Raven and Octavia and Bellamy, and Finn was weaving in and out of the trees, and there was a disembodied voice saying  ‘slay your demons, Princess’.  As she tries to ground herself back in reality, she becomes aware of people talking at the foot of the bed she’s lying in, and tries to sit up. The pain pinpoints itself to her eye, and she gives a low groan. 

 

“Clarke!” someone says, and then the talking stops.

 

She cracks her eyes open, and her eyes focus on Raven’s face. 

 

“Are you alright?” she asks.

 

Clarke nods, and sits up properly, waving away the proffered hands. 

 

“Bellamy?” she asks, and it alarms her how dry her throat feels. 

 

Raven glances over at someone - Murphy, it looks like. 

 

“He’s not here,” Murphy says. 

 

She frowns, and stands up, blinking away the dizzyness. 

 

“What happened?” Raven asks.

 

“Bellamy…” Clarke trails off. “Finn started to fight him, and Bell couldn’t fight back, because of his arm, and Abby wasn’t doing anything to help and I couldn’t just watch, and--” she breaks off again, bottling down her rising hysteria. “I need to go find him,” she heads towards the tent flap, ignoring the bemused look Murphy is giving her.

 

“Clarke, you aren’t making any sense, Finn brought you back here, he said that Bellamy was the one that hit you,” Raven says, catching Clarke’s arm.

 

Clarke sends her a quelling look, and Raven has the decency to look away.

 

“Finn hit me. I was trying to protect Bellamy, because Abby wasn’t doing anything,” she explains. “Now come on,” 

 

Clarke starts walking towards the Ark, Raven and Murphy following behind her. 

 

“Whose tent was that anyway?” Clarke asks.

 

“It’s yours,” Raven says. “Abby thought you might want one to yourself,”

 

“How nice of her,” Clarke sarcastically says. 

 

She reaches the Ark, and walks straight into the control room. Her mother is sitting there, with that crazy security lady who shot her, and they’re both arguing with Octavia. Finn is sitting in the corner with a dejected look on his face. 

 

“Clarke! You shouldn’t just walk in here like that!” her mother says, a scandalized expression on her face. 

 

“Oh yeah? Just like you shouldn’t just leave your daughter lying on the ground after she’s been punched in the face? And just like you shouldn’t get someone to beat up your daughters boyfriend and then lock him up?” she says, walking into the middle of the room and glaring at Abby.

 

She notices Raven and Octavia stare at each other at the mention of the word boyfriend, and Finn’s head shoot up, but Clarke ignores them. 

 

“Clarke, sweetie, what are you talking about?” Abby asks, giving off a nervous laugh.

 

“Oh, I think you know. Now, I have places to be, and people to rescue. I’m only going to ask you once. Let Bellamy go,” Clarke says. 

 

“Is that where Bellamy is? In your prison cell?” Octavia asks, turning on Abby.

 

“Wait. Bellamy’s your boyfriend?” Raven asks Clarke, still stuck on that fact. 

 

“Bellamy Blake is a bad influence, and I will do no such thing,” Abby states firmly. 

 

“Bellamy Blake is the sole reason why most of us are still alive, and you will let him go, and clear him of all charges,” Clarke fires back. 

 

“Bellamy Blake is a known criminal, and I do not want him assaulting you like that ever again!” 

 

“Bellamy is my boyfriend! I love him! If you wanna lock up someone for assault, then why don’t you lock up your little assistant there!” Clarke gestures to Finn, who winces and looks away. 

 

“Blake’s the one who did this to you!” Abby shouts, pointing to Clarke’s face.

 

“No, Abby. You’re the one who did this to me. I’m only gonna say this once. Let Bellamy go, or I  will start a riot, and break him out anyway. I have a powerful influence over a lot of these people, and I will not hesitate to use it,” 

 

Her mother visibly recoils at Clarke’s use of her name, and pales at her threat. 

 

“I will let him go, on one condition; you end what you have going on with him,” Abby says.

 

“Oh no. You aren’t in the position to make a bargain,” Raven almost laughs.

 

Clarke shoots a supporting look back at her, glad that she’s got some backup, then turns her glare back at her mother.

 

“Do we have a deal?” Clarke asks.

 

“Not much of a deal, is it?” crazy security lady mutters.

 

Her mother stares at her, coming to the realization that her daughter isn’t going to back down, and nods slowly. 

 

“Tell the guards to stand down,” she tells the security lady.

 

“But Chancellor--”

 

“Yes, Chancellor. Do as I say,” Abby interrupts.

 

The lady leaves, and there’s a moment in the room that has Clarke and Abby staring at each other. Stubbornness met defiance, and a silent battle of wills was held out. Abby looks away first, then a smirking Clarke leaves the room, followed by Raven, Octavia and Murphy. 

 

****

 

Clarke and Bellamy’s reunion is sweet. She hugs him tight, and he presses his lips to her hair, and they whisper words into each others ears. Octavia wishes that Lincoln was here, but he’s-- No. She told herself that she’d stop thinking about him, it only causes her pain. She envies Clarke and Bellamy - they have it easy. There’s nothing but keeping them apart, not like when Lincol-- 

 

She sighs. Bellamy does deserve this. He’s been protecting her since the day she was born, and she’s glad that he finally has someone that can do the same to him. And, honestly, she couldn’t have picked a better person than Clarke. As she watches them, she see’s the way they look at each other, and realises that this could be the true love that she’s always read about. And she’s happy for them, she really is. She just wishes that she could’ve had it as well.

 


End file.
